Kiss Me After School
by Just a human
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushiro adalah anak lelaki yang bersekolah di Karakura Senior High School. Lalu, ia bertemu dengan Ichigo Kurosaki yang sedikit memiliki kepribadian buruk untuk melakukan apapun demi seseorang dengan imbalan uang. Suatu hari Ichigo Kurosaki meminta Toushiro Hitsugaya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Bagaimana nantinya? RnR! First chap. SHORT!
1. Is This The Worst Day Ever!

**BLEACH (C) TITE KUBO**

**Kiss Me After School (C) JUST A HUMAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Romance, humor, friendship, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**.**

**.  
AU!**

**.**

**.**

**Because I'm not Tite Kubo-san the OOC-ness will be my habit as always, and some typos and miss typo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

Hitsugaya Toushiro adalah anak lelaki yang bersekolah di Karakura Senior High School. Lalu, ia bertemu dengan Ichigo Kurosaki yang sedikit memiliki kepribadian buruk untuk melakukan apapun demi seseorang dengan imbalan uang. Suatu hari Ichigo Kurosaki meminta Toushiro Hitsugaya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Bagaimana nantinya? RnR!

.

.

* * *

Seorang lelaki imut yang bersurai putih menyusuri jalan, wajahnya tampak seperti anak Sekolah Menengah Pertama tetapi sebenarnya dia sudah memasuki Sekolah Menengah Atas. Bisa dikatakan wajahnya itu _baby face_? Yah, _baby face_ dan dia tampak sedang cukup gembira dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya sambil bersenandung pelan, hingga matanya memandang sebuah gerbang besar yang menyambut para murid baru, sejenak ia menghela nafas. Ia pasang sedikit senyum di wajahnya sambil membatin untuk memulai hidup SMA-nya dengan normal, sedikit lebih bersosialisasi, dan _yah..._ apa yang bisa dilakukan sebagai seorang anak SMA pada umumnya?

Setelah ia memantapkan hatinya, ia memasuki area sekolah dan memandang sekeliling.

"Luas juga..." bisiknya. Ia terus menelusuri dan memasuki lapangan dan beberapa pohon-pohon rindang menyapanya. Ketika ia berjalan melalui berbagai '_pemandangan_' sekolah barunya itu, ia mendengar sesuatu.

"Oke, bisa aku dapat uangku sekarang?"

"Y-ya, tentu... Terima kasih untuk kemarin..." Lelaki bersurai putih itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya memandang kejadian yang ia dengar itu. Sedikit rasa penasaran menelusup ke dalam hatinya, entah secara sadar atau tidak ia melangkah semakin dekat ke asal suara.

'_Hitsugaya, apa yang kau lakukan? Mau mencampuri urusan orang lain? Buat apa coba?! Bagaimana kalau orang-orang itu nanti membully? Bodoh! Sadar!'_ batin lelaki bermata emerald itu merutuki dirinya sendiri. Meski demikian ia tetap membangkitkan segala rasa penasaran dan sebagaimana tubuhnya tak bekerja sama dengan otaknya. Ia mengumpat semakin keras di dalam batinnya.

Semakin dekat dengan asal suara ia mencuri pandang terhadap siluet yang tampaknya berbincang di balik salah satu pepohonan dan yah, di sanalah lelaki yang memanggil namanya sendiri Hitsugaya itu mulai berpikir seperti inikah rasanya menjadi seorang penguntit? Meski berpikir demikian ia tetap melanjutkan aksi menontonnya terhadap kejadian di depan matanya. Entah kenapa ia sangat ingin tahu, sungguh bukan dirinya. _Well, setidaknya..._

Mata Hitsugaya sontak membulat ketika ia melihat –menguntit- sosok itu saling menempelkan bibir mereka cepat.

"Ok, untuk ciuman hari ini, 200 yen." ujar sang lelaki yang memiliki tinggi yang menjulang, rambutnya orange, entah di cat atau memang dari lahir, setidaknya rambut Hitsugaya sendiri putih, bukan? dan yang lebih penting lagi. '_Apa? Bayar? Hari gini cium aja bayar?! Ugh, tidak-tidak, bukan itu yang dipermasalahkan... cowok itu... menjual dirinya sendiri?_' Hitsugaya mematung seketika.

"Iya... ini dia..." sang gadis dengan santainya memberikan uang kepada lelaki itu. Semburat merah tipis di pipi sang gadis yang tampaknya tidak bermasalah dengan mengeluarkan uang untuk sebuah ciuman. Sementara lelaki yang menerima uang tampak bahagia dan menimbulkan senyum seringai di bibirnya.

"Senang berbisnis denganmu..." Lelaki itu merubah seringainya dengan senyuman dan membuat gadis itu semakin memerah malu dan melarikan diri. Tingkah sang gadis membuat dia tertawa pelan, ia berbalik dan tampak menghitung lembar kertas yang bernilai dan tentunya sangat berguna, sebagaimana fungsinya sebagai alat pembayaran oleh sang gadis sebelumnya. Ia terdiam ketika ia melihat sosok lelaki kecil yang tampak menyaksikannya sedari tadi. Hitsugaya Toushirou. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan membatin sendiri, _'Ow, imut juga...'_.

"Siapa kau?" Lelaki tinggi berambut sewarna dengan jeruk itu menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah hidung Hitsugaya.

"Hn... Cuma anak baru."

"Ah... souka... Tapi, ini sudah jam 8.15, upacara sudah lewat, dan kelas sudah dimulai 12 menit yang lalau. Kau tidak berniat ke kelasmu? Apa kau tersesat?" Lelaki yang setelah diperhatikan memiliki mata musim gugur itu memasukkan uang dan tangannya ke saku celananya. Memperhatikan lawan bicaranya dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kaki.

'Tersesat?!' batin Hitsugaya. Sedikit terpenuhi dengan kekesalan pada dirinya, ia merasa diperlakukan seperti anak-anak, ia langsung memberikan pernyataan, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak sedang dan tidak akan tersesat!"

"Jadi, kenapa kau masih di sini?" Lelaki itu, Ichigo Kurosaki, menyeringai.

"Bukan urusanmu." Hitsugaya mendorong lelaki itu dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Sementara Kurosaki memandang punggung Hitsugaya yang semakin jauh dan hilang dari pandangannya.

"Hm... ikemen... omoshiroi na..." gumamnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang berlawanan.

* * *

Hitsugaya tampak sangan marah, hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa kelas yang ia barusan lewati adalah kelasnya.

_**Bruk!**_

"Ouch!"

"Ah, _summimasen_!" Hitsugaya berdiri langsung setelah dengan indahnya jatuh –cukup keras- dan menghantam lantai, ia melihat ke arah orang yang ia tabrak.

"_Ne_, Anda murid baru, ya?" setelah diperhatikan orang yang ia tabrak adalah seorang guru. Hitsugaya langsung menunduk. '_Sial, menabrak guru pula! Baru hari pertama sudah dapat masalah terus... pertama, lelaki aneh itu, sekarang dengan guru ini'_ Hitsugaya merutuki dirinya lagi. Sebelum akhirnya ia sadar, sang guru masih ada di hadapannya dan menanti jawabannya.

"Ah, iya, saya murid baru di sini..."

"Lalu, apa yang Anda lakukan di sini, bukannya masuk kelas?"

"Yah... saya..."

"Anda tersesat?" Mendengar hal itu, jelas, Hitsugaya pastinya tidak terima dan tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi dengan tidak adanya pilihan lain untuk dijadikan alasan serta demi menghindari kelanjutan kesialan pagi hari lebih baik ia memilih mengakuinya saja.

"I-iya..." sedikit menghadapi emosional batin akhirnya ia menjawab dengan merunduk dan malu. "...saya tersesat." Tambahnya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, beritahukan saja kelasmu dimana? Saya akan membantu Anda, biasa kok untuk murid baru..." sang guru memberikan senyum, Hitsugaya melihat _name tag_ yang ada pada guru itu dan mengangguk meskipun dalam batin ia masih sibuk berkata, '_Aku tidak tersesat! Aku hanya... ah, lupakan saja!'_

"Iya, Ukitake_-sensei_. Saya kelas 1-B..." ujar Hitsugaya, makin jelas ia tampak menekankan emosinya. Untuk ukuran wajahnya yang _baby face_, memang tetap perlu diketahui kalau Hitsugaya bertemperamen buruk.

"Ah, Anda melewatkan kelas Anda..." Ukitake menunjuk ke arah ruangan yang berada tepat di belakang Hitsugaya. '_Ya ampun, aku tidak sadar!?'_

"Ah, kalau begitu... _arigatou, sensei_..." Hitsugaya membungkukkan badannya dan langsung berlari ke arah kelas, sementara sang guru hanya menggeleng-geleng saja.

* * *

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**Human ; Yap! Tara! Fic baru! ^o^)/**

***digebukin readers***

**Readers : Yang IHD itu mana?!**

**Human : Ugh... lagi dalam proses, makanya aku update ini dulu yang sayang ada dalam draft, udah sampe chap 5 lagi... itu beneran dikerjain kok, tapi gomen belum selesai... TOT**

**Readers : baka dayo...**

**Human : Summimasen! m(_._)m Ini juga baru prolog saja, makanya pendek, saya akan publish segera yang chap 2! *o*)9. Dan sedikit penjelasan, kalau mungkin ada yang nemuin fic ini yang dalam bahasa inggris dengan nama karakter yang beda, itu saya juga yang nulis, di fandom berbeda (fandom BB Japan ;9)... maka dari itu, fic ini udah ada kok sampai seterusnya, tapi masih butuh perbaikan... maka dari itu, monggo~~~~**

**RnR?**


	2. May I Kick You?

**BLEACH (C) TITE KUBO**

**Kiss Me After School (C) JUST A HUMAN**

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

**JUST SKIP IF YOU WANT TO (POJOK BALAS REVIEW) :**

**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia**

_Makasih ~  
Semoga chapter ini berbahagia (?)_

**kazeknight**

_Ini dia! Semoga menikmati~~ ^o^)/_

**onyx shappireSEA**

_Sudah di update~  
semoga cukup berkesan~ :3_

**nasa-chan**

_Iya, ini memang kemarin aku bikin pas aku baca komik yang judulnya sama dengan fic ini.  
tapi, sayangnya aku gak lanjut lagi baca komik itu selain dari beberapa halaman awal...  
jadi beberapa chapter depan mirip dengan komik itu...  
hehehe_

_Saa, Doumo! m(_._)m_

.

.

.

**Genre :**

**Romance, humor, friendship, etc**

.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING!**

.

.**  
AU!**

.

.

**Because I'm not Tite Kubo-san the OOC-ness will be my habit as always, and some typos and miss typo.**

.

.

.

.

**Summary :**

**Hitsugaya Toushiro adalah anak lelaki yang bersekolah di Karakura Senior High School. Lalu, ia bertemu dengan Ichigo Kurosaki yang sedikit memiliki kepribadian buruk untuk melakukan apapun demi seseorang dengan imbalan uang. Suatu hari Ichigo Kurosaki meminta Toushiro Hitsugaya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Bagaimana nantinya? RnR!**

.

.

* * *

_**Kring!**_

Suara bel berbunyi, waktunya untuk istirahat. Para murid tampak gembira, mereka segera membereskan bareng-barang mereka dan mulai berbicara dengan teman-teman mereka tentang hal-hal yang penting ataupun sekedar hal umum, beberapa diantaranya sudah berlari ke kantin karena perut mereka yang tak bisa mentolerir lagi para ulat yang berdemo. Tapi, seorang lelaki kecil, duduk dengan diam di tempat duduknya, tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Masih ada beberapa hal yang cukup terasa asing baginya, bagaimanapun ini sekolah yang baru ia masukki.

'_Aku benar-benar tidak tahu seorang pun di kelas ini, tak seorang pun... ini menyenangkan dan sedikit menyedihkan di waktu yang bersamaan.'_ pikir Hitsugaya dalam hati. Ia tidak menyadari beberapa gadis di depannya yang duduk sambil membicarakan tentangnya.

"Dia imut, ya..." bisik salah satu gadis ke gadis lain.

"_Un, un_! Imut sekali... tapi, aku masih berpikir Kurosaki-_kun_ lebih imut dan keren! _Kya_! Dia sempurna!" gadis itu tampak asyik dengan dunianya.

"Ah, Kurosaki_-kun_ memang paling keren... Tapi, dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya, dia tidak menghadiri kelas?"

"_Yah_, kudengar dia selalu bolos dari kelas..."

"_Uwaa... kakkoii_!"

Sementara pada gadis tampak memuja-muja lelaki yang menurut mereka merupakan idaman mereka, Hitsugaya melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Dia sebenarnya mendengarnya, namun ia hanya memberi tatapan datar, tidak tertarik. Setidaknya ia cukup tersentak ketika sesorang tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya.

"_Yo!_ Mau keluar _bareng_ kami?" Hitsugaya melirik lelaki yang menepuk bahunya itu.

"Aku?" Hitsugaya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, memangnya siapa lagi?" Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar, sedikit kegembiraan menyusup ke dalam hati Hitsugaya yang ia jaga ketat untuk tidak menimbulkan emosi berlebihan.

'_Hm... teman pertama... lumayan...'_

"_Um._.. jadi?" Hitsugaya kembali ke dunianya dan melihat lelaki itu tersenyum sambil menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ah, iya, tentu..."

"_Sou desu ne_! Kalau begitu, kenalkan! Aku Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Kau bisa panggil aku Grimm. Dan yang di sebelahku ini Ggio Vega, lalu di sebelahnya lagi itu, Renji Abarai..." ujar Grimmjow sambil menunjuk teman-temannya.

"Panggil saja aku Ggio..." sang mata emas itu menjulurkan tangannya dan disambut baik oleh Hitsugaya.

"Kau bisa panggil aku Abarai... Renji juga bukan masalah." Ujar lelaki ini santai, ia cukup baik meskipun wajahnya yang cukup berandalan, juga _tatoo_ yang menghiasi kepalanya itu, Toushiro tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"_Ah_, kau benar-benar imut, pantas saja dari tadi cewek-cewek itu bisik-bisik tidak jelas!" seru Grimmjow sambil tertawa, tak lama kemudian kepalanya sudah di atas meja akibat _tempelengan_ Ggio yang cukup pedas.

"Abaikan saja dia ini... namamu tadi siapa, ya?" Ggio tersenyum.

"_O-oh ya_..." Toushiro melihat Grimmjow dengan tatapan kasihan sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Ggio. "Toushiro Hitsugaya. Panggil saja aku Hitsugaya..."

"Kalau panggil Toushiro saja boleh tidak?" celetuk Renji, si rambut merah. Ggio menjitaknya.

"Baru kenal jangan _sok_ kenal, Renji." ujar Ggio dingin. Entah kenapa Hitsugaya merasa lelaki-lelaki di hadapannya ini begitu menyenangkan dan _yah_, ia tertawa kecil –lebih baik daripada senyum kecil saja_, bukan?_

"_Ah_, sudahlah! Kau tidak senang aja liat orang senang, mata emas jelek. Ayo ke kantin, Hitsu!" Grimmjow menarik tangan Hitsugaya dan menariknya lebih dekat lagi dengannya. Ia sedikit merasa malu.

"Yah.. ayo..." ucapnya pelan. Wajahnya sedikit memanas, diingatnya baik-baik ini hari pertama seorang lelaki selain kakaknya yang merangkulnya. Setidaknya, hubungan mereka berempat ini semakin dekat, meskipun akhirnya terungkaplah Toushiro Hitsugaya, lelaki yang pendiam, datar, dan jenius di kelas bisa kikuk juga berinteraksi dengna orang lain, membuat yang melihatnya gemas. Grimmjow saja selalu mengacak-acak rambut Hitsugaya sampai berantakan, sementara Ggio cukup ramah untuk menghukum Grimmjow yang sering kelewatan, dan tentu saja kekonyolan Renji tak membuatnya kehilangan bahan tertawaan di sela-sela waktu mereka berkumpul.

* * *

"_Hah_... hari ini melelahkan juga..." gumam Hitsugaya ketika ia berada dikamarnya. Beberapa kejadian dengan teman-temannya beberapa waktu yang lalu masuk lagi ke dalam pemikirannya, menyenangkan sekaligus sedikit menyebalkan. Dia kadang tersenyum sendiri dan juga meringis sendiri. Gin, kakaknya melihatnya dengan tatapan _'apakah-adikku-berubah-menjadi-gila-di-hari-pertama-masuk-sekolah?'_. Meskipun demikian, sangking asyik menyelam di imajinasinya, Hitsugaya tidak sadar juga ia ditatap oleh kakaknya dengan intens.

_Pluk!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _sih_?" Hitsugaya merasa sedikit terganggu dan menatap kakaknya yang baru saja melempar sebuah bantal ke arahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu dari kegilaan. _Yah_, maksudku, kau tersenyum, terus menyeringai, terus, makin lebar, lalu tertawa sendiri, lalu –oh, aku tak sudi, sejak kapan adikku jadi gila, _huh_?" Gin langsung keluar dari kamar Hitsugaya dan Hitsugaya menatapnya dengan santai, sebelum ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tersenyum sendiri? Tertawa sendiri? Gak mungkin!" seru Hitsugaya meringis. Menyangkal, padahal sudah ia lakukan sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, herannya apa ia tidak merasakan pipinya kebas atau pegal barang kali?

"Oi! Toushi! Sudah jadi gilanya! Cepat mandi dan makan malam!" seru Gin dari ruang makan.

"Ya, ya, ya!" balas Hitsugaya, sekedar memberi tahu kepada kakaknya kalau ia mendengarnya.

Hari-hari yang baru ia mulai di Tokyo, hanya dia dan kakaknya saja yang tinggal di rumah yang sederhana ini. Orang tua mereka memilih menetap di Shizuoka, memilih kesunyian daripada ramainya perkotaan.

* * *

Cuaca yang cukup memprihatinkan diluar, tampak hujan akan turun, Hitsugaya bangun secepatnya. Ia langsung memasuki kamar mandi dan siap-siap untuk sekolah. Ia melihat ke arah jendelanya dan langit yang mendung. "_Ah_... hujan... Terpaksa harus bawa payung..." gumamnya. Ia menuruni tangga dari kamarnya dan mengambil payung lipatnya.

"Toushi, ngapain disana?"

"Gak ada. Cuma mau bawa payung, di luar hujan..."

"Oh... gak mau sarapan dulu?"

"Gak, aku buru-buru _nih_..."

"Oke... tapi tunggu dulu..." Hitsugaya mengerutkan dahinya melihat kakaknya yang berlari ke dapur dan keluar lagi ke tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Buat makan siang... Aku baru buat tadi pagi, aku bangun kepagian..." Gin memberikan sebuah kotak bento hitam yang dihiasi bunga sakura diujungnya, lalu menepuk kepala adiknya pelan sambil tersenyum.

"_Hum_.. bagaimana, _ya_... aku meragukan masakan ini... auranya mencurigakan..." ucap Hitsugaya dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, ia menebar seringai pada kakaknya.

"Enak saja!" Gin menempeleng kepala adiknya yang cukup berdosa itu.

"Jangan sembarang nempeleng gitu dong!"

"Itu salahmu tahu..."

"Ah, terserah... lupakan saja... aku pergi dulu!" seru Hitsugaya berlari keluar rumah sambil membuka payungnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan!" seru Gin, entah didengar oleh adiknya atau tidak.

* * *

Seorang lelaki berwajah tampan, dengan rambutnya yang sewarna dengan jeruk, berjalan menuruni jalanan yang cukup becek itu, mulutnya mengunyah permen karet sebelum akhirnya ia buang sembarang. Dia berjalan dengan gaya layaknya seorang model hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat lelaki yang ia temui kemarin di sekolah –tepatnya, di dekat pohon sekolah. Ia langsung menyeringai dan mempercepat langkahnya pada sosok yang menurutnya menarik itu.

"_Ohayou~_" Ia menyapa Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya cukup terkejut dan langsung menatap lelaki itu tajam.

"Kau ini, _apa-apa'an sih_?!"

"Hm? Kenapa? Aku hanya menyapa, _kok_..."

"_Tch_, kau menyebalkan... bertemu denganmu di pagi hari, sungguh sial..." Hitsugaya mengambil langkah lebih cepat dan meninggalkan lelaki yang sebelumnya mengejutkannya itu. Namun berhasil disusul olehnya.

"Kenapa kau membenciku?" Hitsugaya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.  
"Tidak juga..."

"Ya, kau membenciku..."

"Tidak..."

"Ya..."

"Tidak..."

"Ya..."

"TIDAK!"

"YA!"  
"TIDAK!"

"YA!" Hitsugaya sudah sampai ambang batas kesabarannya dan menendang lelaki bermata musim gugur itu. "Hei! Sakit tau!"

"Memangnya aku perduli? Bukan urusanku! Kau yang harus merasakan itu sendiri! Karena, kau sangat menyebalkan! _Huh_, kau menganggu suasana pagi hari... Kenapa aku bertemu denganmu, _sih_?!"

"_Hah_.. rupanya kau cerewet juga..."

"Bukan urusanmu..." Hitsugaya terus berjalan dan mengeluarkan _mp3-_nya, berusaha mengabaikan lelaki di sisinya.

"Namaku Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo..."

"Gak nanya _tuh_..."

"Tapi aku mau kasih tahu, dan aku juga mau tahu namamu..."

"Karena aku tidak bertanya namamu. Aku gak akan kasih tahu aku namaku..."

"Kenapa? Gak adil, kau tahu namaku dan kau tidak memberi tahuku namamu?!"

"Oke, kalau kau pikir itu gak adil, ya sudah, berhenti bicara denganku dan aku akan lupakan namamu. Cukup adil, kan?"

Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya dan Kurosaki juga berhenti, menatap Toushiro heran. "Kenapa berhenti?"

"Kau bisa jalan duluan... jadi kita gak perlu bicara lagi dan kau bisa pergi, begitu juga aku..."

"_Eh? _Gak!" bantah Kurosaki bersi kukuh.

"Kenapa gak? Kalau gak mau ya udah, aku yang duluan..."

"Aku yakin kau gak bakalan lupa namaku, kau kan masih muda, pasti punya memori kuat lah!"

"Oh ya.. dan perlu kau ketahui... jika aku bilang aku lupa akan hal itu, maka aku akan benar-benar lupa akan hal itu..."

"_Cih_, aku tahu gimana menutup mulutmu itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau terlalu cerewet dan kau bohong, kau bilang akan melupakan namaku."

Cup!

Mata Toushiro melebar, ketika Ichigo menempelkan bibirnya padanya. "_Umm_!" Toushiro mendorong Ichigo dan memutuskan ciuman itu.

"Minta ditendang, _ya_? Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cium aku di tengah jalan!?"

"Habisnya, kau cerewet, _sih_..."  
"..." Hitsugaya tidak bicara lagi, bungkam. Dipastikan wajahnya memerah malu, merunduk beberapa saat. Ketika ia sadar percikan air hujan yang dingin sempat mengenai tangannya yang pucat, menatap tajam lelaki yang ada di sampingnya, dan ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan berlari. Kurosaki berusaha mengejarnya namun gagal. Kali ini ia hanya bisa menyeringai.

Sementara di tikungan jalan, ada beberapa orang yang tampak menguntit Kurosaki dan sudah menyaksikan hal yang baru saja terjadi tadi, cukup terkejut.

"Kurosaki_-kun_..."

"Hitsu_-kun_..."

"Kita harus lakuin sesuatu!"

"Aku bakal buang Kurosaki, beraninya dekat-dekat sama Hitsu!"

"Jangan seenaknya mencoba melukai Kurosaki_-kun_!"

"Kau ngomong _apa'an_!? Jelas-jelas Kurosaki_-kun_ yang ngejar-ngejar Hitsu duluan!"

"Sembarangan, Hitsugaya yang mencoba cari perhatian sama Kurosaki!"

"Kau..." Lalu mereka pun mulai bertengkar.

* * *

Hitsugaya mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dia benar-benar lelah setelah akhirnya ia sampai di sekolah. Cukup cepat.

"_Ne_, Hitsugaya!" panggil seseorang ketika Hitsugaya baru memasuki gerbang sekolah, wajah gadis itu tampak jelas semenjak rintik hujan sudah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu. Hitsugaya hanya mengerutkan dahi. Dia tidak tahu siapa gadis itu.

"Aku?" tunjuk Hitsugaya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya! Tentu saja " Gadis itu menarik tangan Hitsugaya dan menariknya ke halaman belakang.

* * *

"Kau Hitsugaya, kan?"

Hitsugaya menjawab dengan keraguan –bingung "Y-ya. Anda bahkan sudah sebut nama saya"

" Kau tampak dekat dengan Kurosaki_-kun_... "

"Kurosaki_-kun_..." Hitugaya tampak berpikir dan begitu bingung sekarang,"_Ah_, orang yang mengganggu!" Hitsugaya menjentikkan kedua jarinya ketika ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud sang gadis.

"Dia tidak mengganggu! Kau orang yang menjengkelkan."

"_Ha_!? Apa yang kau maksud? Kenapa kau marah?"

"Apa hubungan Anda dengan Kurosaki_-kun_?"

"Tidak ada hubungan sama sekali..."

"Pembohong... sana jauh-jauh darinya!"

"Jangan mengancamku sembarangan! Kenapa kamu gak ngomong aja sama lelaki tercintamu itu sendiri!?" Hitsugaya mulai merasa kesal dan frustasi melihat gadis di hadapannya ini. Apalagi ketika ia melihat tangan gadis itu melayang hendak menamparnya, setitik kekesalan yang memuncak tampak berkilat dimatanya yang hijau _emerald_.

_**Set! Grep!**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"_A-ah,_ Kurosaki_-kun_... itu..." Gadis itu bahkan tidak berani menatap ke arah Kurosaki hingga ia langsung berteriak di wajah Kurosaki dengan mata tertutup. "Kenapa kau melindunginya?!"

"Kenapa kau harus menodai tanganmu untuk sesuatu yang gak penting? Menampar lelaki bodoh?"

_**Ctik!**_

'_Bodoh?!'_ Hitsugaya sudah siap untuk menendang Kurosaki, tapi ketika ia melihat situasi, ia tampaknya setia menunggu dan menyaksikan Kurosaki yang tengah berbincang dengan gadis itu.

"_Umm..._" sebuah kata bahkan tak mampu keluar dari mulut gadis itu, hanya gumaman kecil bingung untuk mengucapkan apa.

"Kau... Yukio? Tanganmu halus... tidak elegan sekali kalau ternoda hanya untuk orang tidak penting." Kurosaki memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"K-Kurosaki_-kun_! Kau benar-benar peduli padaku, _ne_!" histeris gadis itu.

"Lebih baik kau ke kelas, laki-laki ini gak penting sama sekali... lupakan saja..." gadis itu tampak begitu bahagia dan langsung berlari kegirangan seolah dirinya sudah gila. _Hm, bukankah cinta memang bisa membuat orang gila?_

Ichigo berbalik dan sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya, ia berkata "Kau itu bodoh atau apa?"

_**JDUAK!  
**_

"_Ittai!_" ringis Ichigo.

"Itu untuk pembalasan atas kata-katamu yang mengatakan aku tidak penting dan bodoh!"

Ichigo menyeringai.

"Kau ingin aku berpikir kau penting?" Hitsugaya otomatis memerah wajahnya, masih berusaha untuk menyembunyikan itu.

"Kau ngomong _apa'an sih_..." Kurosaki hanya menghela nafas, dan menepuk kepala Hitsugaya pelan lalu ia menengadahkan tangannya. Hitsugaya melihat tangan Kurosaki dan menatapnya bingung.

"Bayaran untuk melindungi..." tagih Kurosaki.

"_Ha_?"

"_Oh ya_, bukan cuma itu, bayar juga untuk tendangan, ciuman, dan menepuk kepalamu... kalau ditotal semuanya termasuk diskon, 3000 yen saja, lah... jadi, boleh aku dapat bayarannya sekarang?"

_**Plak!**_

Toushiro menepis tangan Ichigo.

"Satu sen pun aku gak sudi kasih kamu!"

* * *

Toushiro memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Seperti biasa kelasnya masih cukup hingar bingar, setidaknya ia masih bisa mendengar seseorang menyapanya.

"_Hey_! Hitsugaya! _Ohayou_!" Grimmjow melambai tangannya santai. Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum tipis –sangat tipis- dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Grimmjow, Ggio, dan Renji yang duduk di dekat jendela.

"_Ohayou._" balas Hitsugaya ketika sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

"Ahaha, kupikir kau bakal telat seperti kemarin..." Ggio memukul kepala Grimmjow.

"Kau berdoa supaya dia telat, _huh_?" ujar Ggio sambil men-_death glare_ Grimmjow yang hanya disambut sebuah ringisan pelan.

"Sudah, sudah... tidak perlu bertengkar juga..." Hitsugaya tampak mengayunkan-ayunkan tangannya di antara tatapan mereka berdua yang saling tusuk menusuk.

"Gak bakalan, Hitsu. Setidaknya sampai bel berbunyi, itu pun bakalan lanjut lagi." sahut Renji yang dengan tidak elitnya terjengkang dari tempat duduknya di dorong oleh Grimmjow dan Ggio. Hitsugaya hanya tertawa kecil, sedikit menahan, menjaga _image_ itu penting! Tapi tentu saja masih tertangkap oleh mata ketiga orang yang tengah membuat onar ini. Seketika terbesit dipikiran mereka kalau teman mereka ini _'tsundere'_ yang sangat imut.

_**Kring!**_

"Ah sial... neraka akan dimulai..." gumam Grimmjow. Renji hanya mengangguk-angguk setelah berusaha bangkit dari posisinya yang sebelumnya tidak nyaman itu. Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum, sembari melangkah ke tempat duduknya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu kelas yang terbuka.

Mata Toushiro membelalak. Beberapa wanita dalam kelas tampak terdengar menjerit-jerit tak karuan.

"Kurosaki_-kun! Kyaa_, matanya yang tajam! _Suki desu ne_!"

"Meskipun menyeramkan dia sungguh keren!"

"Ah, Kurosaki_-kun_! Senangnya bisa sekelas denganmu!"

Sementara para gadis berteriak ia mengabaikannya dengan tatapan bosan dan tak acuh. Bahkan hingga ia duduk di atas tempat duduknya dan teriakan itu masih belum berhenti juga. Grimmjow sendiri hanya membuang muka dan tampak kurang senang, Ggio menatap Grimmjow dengan tatapan _kau-pasti-iri-ya?_. Otomatis dibalas Grimmjow dengan tatapan tajam.

Hingga kesabaran Kurosaki menipis, ia pun membentak sambil memukul keras mejanya.

"_Urusai, da_!" sontak semua gadis-gadis hening –satu kelas. Mata musim gugurnya membuang tatapannya dari para gadis yang menurutnya dari tadi bertingkah menyebalkan dan ia baru sadar, sosok mungil yang duduk begitu dekat dengannya, tepat di sampingnya.

"_Khe_, satu kelas?" Kurosaki tersenyum dengan wajah yang tak bisa dibaca. Ia menarik kursinya sedikit mengarah ke Hitsugaya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, _huh_?" tambah Kurosaki.

"Lebih dari buruk..." Hitsugaya menepuk mejanya cukup keras dan berdiri, ia menatap Kurosaki cukup tajam. "Sangat disayangkan aku tidak senang sama sekali bertemu denganmu." Hitsugaya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, dan keluar dari kelas. Bertepatan dengan itu pula ia bertemu dengan sang guru yang menatapnya heran.

"Mau kemana, Hitsugaya_-san_?"

"_Summimasen_, saya merasa sedikit tidak sehat... saya pikir saya akan ke ruang kesehatan, jika Anda mengijinkan?"

"Oh... ya, tentu... Apa perlu saya buat keterangan Anda sakit? Jadi, Anda bisa langsung pulang ka-"

"_Arigatou..._" potong Hitsugaya dan langsung keluar dari ruang kelas. Guru yang merasa terabaikan itu sontak hanya mengerjapkan matanya, inilah sulitnya menjadi guru yang begitu baik, Ukitake Juushiro.

'_Hah... rasanya aku sudha berharap untuk tidak bertemu laki-laki itu lagi, tpai malah sekarang jadi teman sekelas? Yang benar saja!'_

* * *

"Oi, Renji... Hitsugaya sepertinya ada masalah sama Kurosaki_-kun_, _huh_?" bisik Grimmjow ke Renji yang duduk di depannya. Renji sendiri sempat terperanjat karena pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba itu. Ia pun melirik ke arah guru yang tengah menulis di depan itu sebelum menjawab Grimmjow. Jam pelajaran ke tiga bukanlah jam pelajaran yang bisa dianggap remeh.

"_Yeah_... begitulah..."

"Apa kita perlu membantunya? Hitsugaya keliatannya agak kurang senang?"

"Mana kutahu... Bagaimana kita bisa membantunya, kalau ki-"

_**CTAK!**_

Dengan tepat dan telak sebuah kapur melayang ke arah Renji dan Grimmjow, dan tentunya pelakunya yang bukan lain adalah guru yang terkenal cukup sebagai guru _killer_, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Renji, Grimmjow! Tidak ada yang bicara dalam kelas! Jangan coba-coba ulangi! Dan coba jawab pertanyaan ini!" tunjuk Byakuya pada papan tulis yang kini sudah berisi soal yang panjang. Sontak Grimmjow dan Renji cukup memucat.

"_S-summimasen..._" ucap mereka kompak, membuat seiisi kelas tertawa. Bahkan Ggio sendiri tertawa melihat Grimmjow yang meringis. Sementara Kurosaki hanya menghela nafas. Pikirannya melayang ke arah yang berbeda.

* * *

Waktu istirahat adalah surga dan waktu terfavorit bagi murid mana pun. Toushiro kembali ke kelas dan sedikit penyesalan untuk kembali ke kelas. Kurosaki memandanginya, sementara ia mencoba mengabaikannya.

"_Hei_! Hitsugaya!" Grimmjow menyahut Hitsugaya dengan senyum lebar khasnya.

"_Hai..._" Hitsugaya menjawabnya dengan lemas, ia duduk di tempatnya dan mengeluarkan bentonya, mulai memakannya.

"Hitsugaya, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Grimmjow duduk di depan Hitsugaya.

"_Hm_? Yah, Aku baik-baik saja..."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku mau makan bentoku..."

"A-ah, oke, kau bisa makan dengan tenang, maaf sudah menganggu..." Grimmjow segera menyingkir dari sana. Hitsugaya menghela nafas.

'_Gara-gara lelaki itu, _mood_-ku makin buruk. Tampaknya aku jadi cukup kasar dengan Grimm? Err –'_

Hitsugaya menghela nafas untuk ke sekian kalinya dan memilih mengapit telur gulung yang sudah tertata rapi di salah satu sudut bentonya itu. Ketika baru saja jarak antara telur gulung itu dengan mulutnya sangat tipis. Insiden kecil –sungguh?- terjadi.

_**Tek!**_

Merasakan yang menempel dimulutnya bukanlah telur gulung melainkan... bibir. Sumpit yang ia pegang bergulir dengan cantiknya di atas lantai ruangan itu.

"Kya!" teriak gadis-gadis yang tampak cukup kegirangan, beberapa di antaranya tampak cukup depresi dan shock.

"_**Umh! Uhuk! Uhuk!**_" Hitsugaya terbatuk-batuk, tangannya meraba-raba di manakah botol air minum yang ia taruh di dalam tasnya, ia mendorong Kurosaki cukup kuat, menghancurkan '_ciuman_' itu dan meminum airnya layaknya ia baru saja kembali dari gurun pasir.

"Kalau minumnya begitu, kau bisa tersedak."

"_Urusai! Uhuk!_ Apa yang barusan kau lakukan, _hah_!?"

"Makan telur gulung..."

Hitsugaya menatapnya tajam, sebersit tatapan tak dapat dipercaya menyelip di antara tatapan mata hijaunya yang tampak berkilat.

"Karena kau tidak membayarku untuk hal yang sudah kulakukan sebelum-sebelumnya untukmu... Jadi, kurasa kali ini dengan begini saja cukup, _yah_, separuh saja, bagaimana?" Kurosaki menyunggingkan senyumnya yang makin melebar. "Dan separuhnya lagi..." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hitsugaya dan membisikkan satu kalimat yang Hitsugaya akan ingat dalam seumur hidupnya. "Jadi milikku?"

Seketika satu kelas itu sunyi, bertanya-tanya apakah yang Kurosaki Ichigo katakan pada sang lelaki mungil itu. Grimmjow tampak cukup kesal. Ia sempat beranjak dari tempat duduknya sebelum melihat wajah Hitsugaya yang dengan lantangnya menantang tatapan Kurosaki.

"Kalau aku bilang 'tidak'?"

Kurosaki semakin melebarkan senyumnya, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya sudah cukup gemetar. Tidak salah kalau ia jua menempati skala murid bermasalah yang menyeramkan di sekolah.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi..." Kurosaki sekali lagi membisikkan satu kalimat lain yang akan selalu dicamkan dalam sanubari Hitsugaya. "Jika aku jadi kau, aku tak akan pernah bilang 'tidak'!"

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

_**Sebenarnya fic ini sudah kelar dari kemarin barengan sama fic yang satu lagi...  
Tapi, lupa terus mau update *jduak***_

_**Maafkan daku... T^T**_

_**Oh iya, setelah kemarin baca review, aku sempat lagi-lagi luput untuk memberikan disclaimer kalau cerita ini mirip dengan sebuah komik dengan judul yang sama...**_

_**Tapi aku Cuma pakai bagian depan, kok (Cuma baca bagian depan *dor*)**_  
_**Maafkan saya! m(_._)m**_

_**RnR?**_


End file.
